Holy Week TV Schedule 2013
The following channels are Holy Week TV Schedule 2013 specials from March 28 to 30, 2013. 'ABS-CBN' Maundy Thursday (March 28) *10:00 am - Be Careful with My Heart Rewind *12:00 pm - Lenten Recollection *02:00 pm - Mary in the Heart of Jesus Part 1 (Fr. Jerry Orbos, SVD/Fatima Soriano) *03:00 pm - Bagong Buhay: Mga Kwento ng Pagbabago (Jescom Special) *05:00 pm - Celebration of the Lord’s Last Supper *06:00 pm - Wansapanataym: Maya Aksaya (starring Mutya Orquia) *06:45 pm - Wansapanataym: Joy’s Toys (starring Mutya Orquia) *07:30 pm - Sine Natin Ito: A Mother's Story *09:00 pm - Sine Natin Ito: A Very Special Love *10:30 pm - Rated K: Seven Deadly Sins *12:00 mn - Sign-off Good Friday (March 29) *08:30 am - Experience the Holy Land *10:00 am - Be Careful with My Heart Rewind *12:00 pm - 7 Last Words (live from the Christ the King Semnary) *03:00 pm - Mary in the Heart of Jesus Part 2 (Fr. Jerry Orbos, SVD/Fatima Soriano) *04:00 pm - Veneration of the Cross *05:00 pm - Santo Pedro Calungsod *06:00 pm - Wansapanataym: Bangungot *06:45 pm - Wansapanataym: Ang Suyod ni Ang Suhyod *07:30 pm - Sine Natin Ito: Ikaw ang Pag-ibig *09:00 pm - Sine Natin Ito: You Changed my Life *10:30 pm - Rated K: Senakulo *12:00 mn - Sign-off Black Saturday (March 30) *10:00 am - Be Careful with My Heart Rewind *12:00 pm - Sine Natin Ito: Magnifico *02:00 pm - Sine Natin Ito: Forever and a Day *04:00 pm - Sine Natin Ito: My Cactus Heart *05;30 pm - Wansapanataym: Dirty Larry *06:15 pm - Wansapanataym: Water Lily *07:00 pm - Sine Natin Ito: Tanging Yaman (digitally restored in HD) *08:30 pm - TV Patrol Weekend *09:00 pm - Sine Natin Ito: Way Back Home *10:30 pm - Rated K: Siete Palabras *11:30 pm - Easter Vigil *01:00 am - Sign-off 'IBC' Maundy Thursday (March 28) *08:00 am - Santo Pedro Calungsod *09:00 am - Shalom 3-Day Lenten Retreat *11:00 am - The Best of Cooltura *12:30 pm - Holy Week TV Special (LIVE) *02:30 pm - A Taste of History: Isang Malinamnam na Kalayaan *03:30 pm - KapinoyLand *04:30 pm - Homecoming sa Trese: Ang Kapinoy na Bituin *06:30 pm - Express Balita (LIVE) (simulcast over DZTV and Radyo Budyong stations) *07:30 pm - Homecoming sa Trese: The IBC Story *08:00 pm - El Shaddai 3-Day Lenten Retreat (LIVE) *10:00 pm - Meeting w/ Saint Josemaria Escriva *11:00 pm - Ronda Trese (LIVE) *11:30 pm - Snooky: Ang Isang Semana Santa *12:30 am - Sign-off Good Friday (March 29) *08:00 am - Santo Pedro Calungsod *09:00 am - Shalom 3-Day Lenten Retreat *11:00 am - The Best of Cooltura *12:30 pm - Semana Santa: The Seven Last Words (LIVE) *03:30 pm - KapinoyLand *04:30 pm - Homecoming sa Trese: Ang Kapinoy na Bituin *06:30 pm - Express Balita (LIVE) (simulcast over DZTV and Radyo Budyong stations) *07:30 pm - Homecoming sa Trese: The IBC Story *08:00 pm - El Shaddai 3-Day Lenten Retreat (LIVE) *10:00 pm - Meeting w/ Saint Josemaria Escriva *11:00 pm - Ronda Trese (LIVE) *11:30 pm - Snooky: Pagka Diyos ng Pangarap *12:30 am - Sign-off Black Saturday (March 30) *08:00 am - Meeting w/ Saint Josemaria Escriva *09:00 am - Shalom 3-Day Lenten Retreat *11:00 am - The Best of Cooltura *12:30 pm - Homecoming sa Trese: Ang Kapinoy na Bituin (LIVE) *02:30 pm - Esperanza Marathon *04:30 pm - Winx Club Marathon *06:00 pm - NBA: Cleveland Cavaliers vs. San Antonio Spurs (Live via satellite) *08:00 pm - PBA Commisioners' Cup: Petron Blaze Boosters vs. Alaska Aces (LIVE) *10:00 pm - Fall in Love Again (starring Anja Aguilar and Onemig Bondoc) *11:30 pm - Express Balita (LIVE) *12:00 mn - El Shaddai 3-Day Lenten Retreat (LIVE) Easter Sunday (March 31) *06:00 am - Family TV Mass (LIVE) *07:00 am - Hapi Kung Healthy *07:30 am - KapinoyLand *08:00 am - Y2K: Yes to Kids *08:30 am - Chinatown TV *09:30 am - Barbie *10:30 am - The Main Event (VIVA Boxing) *11:30 am - Kamao Kontra Kamao *12:30 pm - NBA: Washington State vs. Golden State Warriors (Live via satellite) *02:30 pm - Dear Heart: Anja's Boyfriend *04:00 pm - PBA Commissioners' Cup: Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Air21 Express (LIVE) *06:30 pm - PBA Commissioners' Cup: San Mig Coffee Mixers vs. Barako Bull Energy Cola (LIVE) *08:30 pm - Born to be a Star *09:45 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? *10:30 pm - Sinemaks: Anja Aguilar The Concert *12:30 am - Express Balita (LIVE) 'GMA' Maundy Thursday (March 28) *08:00 am - Dragon Ball Z Kai *08:30 am - Superbook *09:00 am - Pokemon Theater Presents *11:00 am - The 8th Word (Kerygma TV’s Holy Week special) *12:00 pm - My Kontrabida Girl *01:30 pm -Bayan Ko (Episode 1-3) *04:00 pm - Wish Ko Lang! *05:00 pm - Tanikala: Liwanag sa Dapithapon (Ryza Cenon, Junjun Quintana, Amy Robles, Icko Gonzales) *06:30 pm - Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho *07:30 pm - Mundo Mo’y Akin (1st week replay) *11:00 pm - I-Witness *12:00 mn - Sign-off Good Friday (March 29) *08:00 am - Dragon Ball Z Kai *08:30 am - Superbook *09:00 am - Pokemon Theater Presents *11:00 am - Power to Unite *12:00 pm - Siete Palabas (live from the Sto. Domingo Church) *03:00 pm - Born to Be Wild *04:00 pm - Wish Ko Lang! *05:00 pm - Tanikala: Ama Namin (Mike Tan, Diva Montelaba, Jason Fernandez, Tricia Amper-Jimenez) *06:30 pm - Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho *07:30 pm - Indio marathon *11:00 pm - I-Witness Black Saturday (March 30) *08:00 am - Dragon Ball Z Kai *08:30 am - Superbook *09:00 am - Pokemon Theater Presents *10:00 am - Doraemon Movie Special *11:00 am - My Valentine Girls *12:30 pm - Super Inday and the Golden Bibe *02:00 pm - My Bestfriend’s Girlfriend *03:30 pm - Born Impact *04:00 pm - Wish Ko Lang! *05:00 pm - Tanikala: Tinig: The Dulce Story (Francheska Farr, Isabella de Leon, Icko Gonzales, John Arcilla, Miguel Estenzo) *06:30 pm - Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho *07:30 pm - Perpetua (APT Entertainment’s Holy Week Drama Special) *09:30 pm - Indio marathon *11:30 pm - Reporter’s Notebook *12:00 mn - Way of the Cross (Easter Vigil Mass, live via satellite from Vatican) (GMA 7 also airs Vatican Easter Mass on Easter Sunday, 3/31/13, after Diyos at Bayan) 'TV5' Maundy Thursday (March 28) *06:00 am - Mama Mary's Movement Foundation *07:00 am - The Story of Jesus for Children *09:00 am - Sine Ko 5ingko: The Wild Tornbetty Movie *10:30 am - Sine Ko 5ingko: 3 Ninjas Kickback *12:00 pm - Sine Ko 5ingko: Ang Alamát ng Láwin *01:30 pm - Sine Ko 5ingko: The Buckit List *03:00 pm - Sine Ko 5ingko: A Ring of Endless Light *04:30 pm - The Best of Popstar TV *06:00 pm - T3 Reload (LIVE) (simulcast over 92.3 News FM) *06:30 pm - Aksyon (LIVE) (simulcast over 92.3 News FM) *07:30 pm - Sine Ko 5ingko: Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire *09:30 pm - Sine Ko 5ingko: 300 *11:00 pm - Pilipinas News (LIVE) *11:30 pm - Family Rosary Crusade *12:30 am - Sign-off Good Friday (March 29) *06:00 am - The 8th Word (Kerygma TV’s Holy Week special) *07:00 am - The Story of Jesus *09:00 am - Dora the Explorer *09:30 am - The Fairly OddParents *10:00 am - Spongebob Squarepants *10:30 am - T.U.F.F. Puppy *11:00 am - Kung Fu Panda *11:30 am - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron *12:00 pm - Sine Ko 5ingko: Baby Genuises *01:30 pm - Sine Ko 5ingko: Forrest Gump *03:00 pm - Sine Ko 5ingko: The Last Samurai *04:30 pm - The Best of Popstar TV *06:00 pm - T3 Reload (LIVE) (simulcast over 92.3 News FM) *06:30 pm - Aksyon (LIVE) (simulcast over 92.3 News FM) *07:30 pm - Sine Ko 5ingko: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *09:30 pm - Ang Katapusan: A TV5 News and Information Special *11:00 pm - Pilipinas News (LIVE) *11:30 pm - Family Rosary Crusade *12:30 am - Sign-off Black Saturday (March 30) *06:00 am - The Passion of the Christ (Tagalized) *07:30 am - Sine Ko 5ingko: A Cat in the Hat *09:00 am - Sine Ko 5ingko: The Prince of Egypt *10:30 am - Sine Ko 5ingko: The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl *12:30 pm - Sine Ko 5ingko: Jumanji *02:30 pm - Sarah G at 25 *04:00 pm - Sunsilk: Hair is Your Moment *04:30 pm - The Best of Popstar TV *05:30 pm - Sine Ko 5ingko: Tangled *07:30 pm - Lokomoko U *08:30 pm - Sine Ko 5ingko: Troy *10:00 pm - Aksyon Weekend (LIVE) *10:30 pm - Sine Ko 5ingko: Rocky Balboa *12:30 am - Sign-off Easter Sunday (March 31) *06:00 am - Family Rosary Crusade *07:00 am - Sunday TV Mass (LIVE) *08:00 am - Imagination Movers *08:30 am - Spongebob Squarepants *09:00 am - T.U.F.F. Puppy *09:30 am - Pinoy Explorer *10:15 am - Sine Ko 5ingko: Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *12:15 pm - P.O.5 (LIVE) *03:00 pm - Sarah G *04:00 pm - Ang Latest (LIVE) *06:00 pm - Istorifik: Pidol's Kuwentong Fantastik *06:45 pm - Balwarte *07:30 pm - Talentadong Pinoy Worldwide *08:30 pm - Kanta Pilipinas *09:45 pm - Hayop sa Galing *10:30 pm - Aksyon Weekend (LIVE) (simulcast over 92.3 News FM) *11:00 pm - Sunday Mega Sine: 24/SG *01:00 am - Sign-off 'Studio 23' Maundy Thursday (March 28) *08:00 am - NBA (Live via satellite) *10:30 am - My Girlfriend is a Gumiho *11:00 am - Goin’ Bananas *12:00 pm - LBO: Father and Son *02:00 pm - Star Cinema Presents: Gimik, The Reunion *04:00 pm - Disney Starstruck *05:34 pm - That Darn Cat *07:45 pm - Benjie the Hunted *09:30 pm - NBA (replay) *11:30 pm - Sign-off Good Friday (March 29) *10:30 am - My Girlfriend is a Gumiho *11:00 am - Chika Chika Chicks *12:00 pm - LBO: Home Along Da Riber *02:00 pm - Star Cinema Presents: Got 2 Believe *04:00 pm - Disney Avalon High *06:00 pm - Toy Story *08:00 pm - Toy Story 2 *10:00 pm - Chronicles of Narnia *12:00 mn - MYX *01:00 am - Sign-off Black Saturday (March 30) *08:00 am - Myx *08:30 am - NBA (live via satellite) *11:00 am - Motocross TV *11:30 am - Thumbs Up *12:00 pm - LBO: Dobol Trobol *02:00 pm - UEFA *05:30 pm - Asian Football – 5:30 pm *06:00 pm - Studio 23 Presents: Muppet Treasure Island – 6 pm *08:00 pm - Gag U *08:30 pm - WWE Superstars *09:30 pm - NBA (replay) *11:30 pm - Ultimate Insider *12:00 mn - Myx *01:00 am - Sign-off Category:Holy Week schedule